La Familia (JaeDo)
by justmeaniethings2
Summary: Hanya kumpulan cerita One Shoot tentang keluarga. Setiap chapter punya alur/masalah yang berbeda. Jung Jaehyun x Kim Doyoung x Jeno. JaeDo.
1. Si Kecil Jeno

Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi saat si kecil mulai mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata sipitnya seraya menguap. Ia menggerakkan sedikit tubuh gempalnya pada ranjang besar tempatnya tertidur. Iya, si kecil memang tidur sendirian di atas ranjang besar dengan sprei berwarna biru laut itu. Berguling ke kanan, ke kiri membuat beberapa bantal dan selimutnya terjatuh dan tergeletak di atas lantai yang dingin.

"Uhhh bacah." gumamnya saat merasakan bagian sprei yang ia tiduri terasa basah. Buru-buru ia bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya dan menatapi bagian yang basah itu seraya memegangi celana piyama birunya.

"Uhh bau.. Jeno ompol." gumamnya lagi lalu segera turun dari atas ranjang.

Brukk

Jeno sedikit terhuyung karena kakinya tak sengaja tersandung bantalnya. Beruntung ia tak sampai jatuh dan membentur lantai. Ia sedikit menggerutu kesal sebelum kembali bangkit dan mulai melangkah ke arah lemari pakaiannya. Jeno membuka pintu lemarinya pelan dan mengambil asal celana dari salah satu tumpukan membuat beberapa pakaiannya yang lain ikut terambil bahkan ada yang terjatuh. Untung saja rak lemari itu juga tidak terlalu tinggi sehingga Jeno masih bisa mengambil apa yang ia mau.

"Ups jatuh." ujarnya lalu mengambil baju-bajunya dan menaruhnya asal lagi ke dalam lemari.

Kedua tangan kecilnya secara pelan mulai menurunkan celananya yang sudah basah. Ia sedikit kesulitan saat sebelah kakinya tersangkut disela celana, membuat tubuh gembulnya terhuyung dan terjatuh. Tapi ia masih mencoba melepaskan celana itu beserta diapersnya juga. Setelah berhasil ia lepaskan, Jeno pun segera memakai celana yang tadi sempat ia ambil dan cepat-cepat memakainya, bahkan tak peduli jika ternyata terbalik.

"Celecai! Jeno pintal!" ujarnya senang dengan aksen cadelnya sambil bertepuk tangan dengan riangnya.

Selesai mengganti celananya, Jeno pun segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamarnya. Tubuh gembulnya terlihat sangat lucu saat berjalan keluar terlebih dengan posisi celananya yang terbalik itu yang bisa membuat siapa saja jadi gemas padanya.

Jeno menjinjitkan kedua kakinya saat berada di depan kamar kedua orang tuanya. Ia bermaksud untuk mendatangi kedua orang tuanya dan membangunkan sang eomma karena ia merasa haus. Tapi, beberapa kali ia mencoba, pintu itu tetap tak bisa terbuka. Tampaknya pintu itu sengaja di kunci dari dalam membuat Jeno merengut sebal.

"Haus, Jeno mau cucu." gumamnya lalu segera melangkahkan kaki-kaki kecilnya menuruni tangga untuk ke dapur.

Jeno mengerjapkan matanya senang saat menatap isi kulkasnya yang penuh dengan beragam makanan. Membuka kulkas, itu sudah jadi keahlian Jeno sekarang. Bocah berusia tiga setengah tahun itu sudah pintar membuka kulkas dan mengambil segala rupa makanan yang ada disana, terutama makanan manis yang memang sengaja sang eomma simpan.

"Cucu Jeno!" ujarnya riang saat menemukan karton susu miliknya di rak kulkas paling atas.

Hap Hap

Jeno mencoba melompat-lompat, berharap ia dapat mengambil susunya. Tapi sayang, tubuhnya masih terlalu kecil untuk bisa mengambilnya. Si gembul tampaknya tak kehabisan ide. Ia pun segera mendorong sebuah kursi yang ada di pantry untuk ia jadikan pijakan kakinya. Dan hap karton susu itu pun sudah berhasil ia dapatkan.

"Yeay cucu Jeno!" ujarnya dengan riang. Jeno mulai membuka tutup karton susu itu secara pelan. Dan tanpa berpikir panjang, ia pun langsung meminum susu itu tanpa menuangnya ke dalam gelas.

Sangkin semangatnya minum, ia pun sampai tersedak dan membuat susu cokelat itu tumpah dan membasahi lantai hingga baju piyamanya. Jeno yang melihat tumpahan susunya itu sedikit terdiam, mengamatinya sebentar lalu dengan cueknya kembali meneguk susunya lagi. Ia sangat senang karena bisa puas meminum susu kesukaannya itu tanpa harus di larang oleh sang eomma. Susu yang masih berisi setengah karton itu pun akhirnya telah tandas ia minum.

Jeno masih asik mengacak-acak dan mengambil apapun yang bisa ia ambil dari dalam kulkas. Entah itu beberapa tangkai buah anggur, strawberry hingga potongan kue cokelat mulai ikut ia cicipi. Sangkin asik dengan segala makanannya, Jeno bahkan sampai tak menyadari kedatangan seseorang yang hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala saat melihat apa yang sedang si gembul itu lakukan.

"Kamu sedang apa, Jung Jeno?" ujar si pria manis sambil menahan gemas pada putra gembulnya. Sadar dengan suara sang eomma, Jeno pun segera menolehkan kepalanya dan menyunggingkan senyum polosnya, menampilkan wajah dan giginya yang kini sudah belepotan dengan krim cokelat.

"Eomma!" ujar Jeno sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya, tanda dirinya yang meminta untuk digendong. Tapi Doyoung, eommanya hanya menggelengkan kepala tanda menolak.

"Coba lihat. Siapa yang memberantaki ini semua, hmm?" ujar Doyoung sambil menunjuk ke arah lantai dan isi kulkasnya yang sudah berantakan karena ulah putra gembulnya itu.

"Jeno!" balas Jeno sambil tersenyum polos tanpa merasa bersalah membuat Doyoung hanya bisa menghela nafasnya.

"Dan ini Jeno juga yang habiskan semuanya?" tanya Doyoung saat mengambil karton kosong susu yang telah tergeletak di atas lantai. Jeno hanya menganggukkan kepalanya seraya menjawab pertanyaan sang eomma.

"Astaga Jung Jeno!" balas Doyoung gemas sambil mengusak rambut hitam putranya yang hanya tertawa-tawa saja.

Doyoung kini sedang sibuk membersihkan dapurnya, membereskan segala kekacauan yang telah dilakukan oleh putranya tadi. Beginilah jika ia lengah sebentar saja, putranya itu pasti akan membuat ulah. Meski begitu, Doyoung tetap hampir tak pernah memarahi putra gembilnya itu. Ia hanya terlalu sayang pada putranya hingga enggan untuk memarahi ataupun menegurnya kecuali jika memang sudah terlewat batas.

Sementara, putra gembulnya itu sedang asik menonton sambil bernyanyi-nyanyi di ruang tengah. Ini adalah salah satu kegitan Jeno di setiap pagi hari, menonton film kartun favoritenya, Pororo. Si gembul terlihat sangat lucu terlebih saat mulai ikut menggerakkan tubuhnya saat pinguin biru bersama temannya bernyanyi bersama. Dengan bahasa seadanya, Jeno pun ikut menyanyi dan menari-nari.

Jung Jaehyun, sang ayah yang baru saja turun ke lantai satu hanya bisa tersenyum tanpa bisa menahan senyumnya melihat kegemasan sang anak. Sangkin gemasnya, ia bahkan langsung mendudukkan diri di sofa dan mengamati dalam diam Jeno yang masih asik dengan dunianya sendiri, tanpa menyadari kehadiran sang ayah.

"Wah jagoan appa pintar!" ujar Jaehyun sambil bertepuk tangan heboh saat Jeno berhasil menyelesaikan lagunya.

"Appa!" melihat keberadaan sang appa, Jeno pun langsung berlari dan menerjang tubuh besar appanya.

"Uhh jagoan appa kok tambah berat gini sih, hmm hmm?" ujar Jaehyun sambil mengecupi wajah putranya dengan gemas.

"Rindu appa tidak, hmm hmm?" sambungnya diselingi tawa renyah milik si gembul.

"Lindu lindu hahaha geli appa!" balas Jeno sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan erat appanya.

"Appa appa cudah hahahahaha" tawa Jeno terdengar sangat lepas buat Jaehyun jadi semakin menjadi menggoda putra gembulnya itu.

Doyoung yang sudah selesai membersihkan kekacauan di dapur pun kini tampak ikut berkumpul di ruang tengah. Sebenarnya karena ia penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi antara putranya dengan suaminya disana apalagi saat mendengar tawa putranya yang lepas begitu.

"Appa appa hahahhaa cudah hahaha eomma hahahhaa" Doyoung hanya bisa menghela nafasnya saat melihat sang suami yang terus menerus menggelitik dan menggoda si gembul itu tanpa niatan untuk berhenti.

"Yaampun Jae, sudah cukup. Kasian itu Jeno nya." ujar Doyoung tapi Jaehyun masih saja cuek.

"Eomma eomma hahaha capek hahaha appa!" ujar Jeno lagi sambil merengek. Mendengar rengekan dari putranya, mau gak mau buat Jaehyun berhenti.

"Eomma huaaaa~" dan benar saja selepasnya, si gembul itu jadi menangis dipelukan eommanya. Melihat itu, Jaehyun hanya bisa menyengir sambil menatap sang istri, merasa bersalah.

"Appa jahat! Jeno gak cuka!" adu Jeno buat Doyoung hanya bisa menghela nafasnya.

"Maaf deh.. Iya iya appa nakal. Appa jahat. Jeno mau maafin appa?" ujar Jaehyun sambil mencoba menarik perhatian jagoannya itu. Berharap mau melepaskan pelukan eratnya pada sang eomma dan mau kembali menatapnya.

"Ya kalo Jeno gak mau maafin appa, appa pergi lagi deh. Jeno disini saja ya berdua sama eomma. Abis Jeno-"

"Ga boyeh! Appa ga boyeh mana-mana! Cini aja!" potong Jeno sambil memandang kesal pada appanya yang mengancam itu.

"Abis Jeno gak mau maafin appa. Ya sudah appa pergi lagi saja ya. Bye bye Jeno!" ujar Jaehyun setengah meledek dan itu sukses buat Jeno langsung kembali menangis.

"Jae, udah deh jangan godain Jeno terus. Nih lihat dia nangis lagi kan?" ujar Doyoung sambil mencoba menenangkan Jeno yang kembali menangis.

"Hahahhaa appa bercanda sayang.. Cup cup cup jangan nangis ya? Masa jagoan appa nangis terus sih?" ujar Jaehyun sambil mengambil Jeno ke pangkuannya lagi. Si jagoan Jung itu hanya bisa memeluk erat leher sang appa, seperti takut ditinggal.

"Duh gemesnya kalo gini. Coba, gimana appa bisa lama-lama perginya kalo kamu gemesin gini sih?" ujar Jaehyun sambil mengecupi pucuk kepala putranya berkali-kali.

"Makanya jangan sok sibuk suka pergi jauh-jauh dan lama-lama." celetuk Doyoung santai sambil mengganti channel tv yang ada.

"Loh loh kesayangan aku yang ini kok juga ikut-ikutan ngambek sih? Jadi yang sebenernya suka kangen aku itu Jeno atau eommanya ya?" goda Jaehyun sambil merangkul bahu sang istri dengan sayang.

"Kok diem aja? Jadi bener nih? Kamu yang suka kangen sama aku? Ujuju kok gemes sih.." sambung Jaehyun buat Doyoung mendecih sebal. Kesel dia tuh terus-terusan digodain begini.

"Menurut kamu aja lah!" balas Doyoung ketus buat Jaehyun terkekeh gemas.

"Duh kesayangan-kesayangan aku ini kenapa pada gemesin sekali sih? Kalo gini aku kan jadi beneran gak bakal tega kalo harus tugas jauh dan lama. Coba sini ikut peluk dulu dong sayang.." ujar Jaehyun sambil memeluk tubuh kurus istrinya. Jeno sendiri sih daritadi dia masih betah aja ada didalam pelukan appanya.

Dan ya biarkan lah keharmonisan pagi itu terus berlanjut untuk keluarga mereka.

END

A/n: diawali dengan cerita keluarga yang manis-manis dulu hehe


	2. Once a Month

Jeno tak bisa menghilangkan senyum diwajahnya. Anak berusia 4 tahun itu hanya merasa senang karena hari ini ia akan jalan-jalan bersama kedua orang tuanya. Iya, ayahnya sudah berjanji akan mengajaknya dan sang mama untuk pergi jalan-jalan seharian ini. Jadi, tak heran jika anak itu tampak sangat antusias bahkan sejak bangun tidur.

"Mama, apa ayah sudah datang?" ini adalah pertanyaan Jeno yang kesekian kalinya pada sang mama yang sedang sibuk menyiapkan sarapan di dapur.

"Belum, sayang. Ini mama udah buatin nasi goreng sosis kesukaan Jeno. Jeno makan dulu, ya?" ujar Doyoung sambil memberikan sepiring nasi goreng sosis beserta satu potong telur dadar untuk putranya itu.

Terlihat Jeno hari ini yang tampak sangat bersemangat menyambut akhir pekannya. Jeno hari ini terlihat berbeda dengan Jeno di hari-hari biasa. Terbukti dari senyumnya yang tak mau hilang bahkan bibir kecilnya itu juga tak bisa diam membicarakan ini-itu, segala rencana yang sudah ia susun untuk hari ini. Rencana asik di hari Minggu, katanya.

"Jeno hari ini mau makan cokelat dan es krim yang banyak ya, ma?" ujar Jeno antusias di sela makannya.

"Tida-"

"Tapi mama sudah berjanji! Mama kan bilang Jeno bisa makan itu sepuasnya jika dengan ayah!" ujar Jeno sambil cemberut yang buat Doyoung gemas.

"Oke, mama bolehkan. Tapi, jangan terlalu banyak, oke? Kalo Jeno sakit bagaimana?" balas Doyoung, mengalah. Tak mau juga ia membuat putranya itu kecewa apalagi di hari bahagianya ini.

"Okay! Uhh mama Jeno boleh tambah telurnya tidak?" ujar Jeno sambil mengangkat piringnya yang masih tersisa sedikit nasi goreng sosisnya.

"No-"

"Mama~"

"Baik-baik. Mama pasti selalu kalah kalo kamu udah cemberut gini uh!" balas Doyoung buat Jeno tertawa dengan riangnya.

Hampir satu jam Jeno dengan sabar menunggu kedatangan ayahnya di ruang ramu. Anak itu bahkan sampai sering bolak balik ruang tamu-teras rumah hanya untuk melihat ayahnya sudah datang atau belum sangkin tak sabarnya ia. Doyoung yang menyadari tingkah putranya itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala tanpa berniat menegur. Lagipula jika di tegurpun, putranya pasti akan tetap seperti itu terus jadi ia biarkan saja sampai putranya itu lelah dengan sendirinya nanti.

Tinnn Tinnn

Suara klakson mobil itu langsung membuat senyum cerah itu kembali muncul di wajah menggemaskan seorang Jeno. Ia pun langsung berlari menuju ke teras rumahnya dan berteriak memanggil sang mama dengan tak sabarnya. Ia melambai-lambaikan tangan kecilnya pada sang ayah yang tersenyum menatapnya dari balik kursi kemudi.

"Mama ayo cepat! Ayah sudah datang!" ujar Jeno tak sabaran sambil menarik-narik ujung kemeja putih yang dikenakan oleh mamanya.

"Iya, sabar sayang. Mama kan harus kunci pintunya dulu. Bagaimana kalau ada orang jahat masuk ke rumah kita saat kita pergi, hmm?" balas Doyoung yang tampaknya tak didengarkan oleh putra tunggalnya itu. Jeno hanya terus tertawa dan melambai-lambaikan tangannya tak sabar kepada sang ayah buat Doyoung hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala.

"Selesai. Ayo berangkat!" ujar Doyoung yang langsung ditarik oleh Jeno untuk segera bergegas masuk ke dalam mobil yang dikendarai oleh ayahnya tersebut.

"Ayah kita mau kemana?" tanya Jeno sambil menggenggam sebelah tangan sang ayah setibanya mereka di sebuah mall besar.

"Mau menonton tidak? Nonton di bioskop." tanya sang ayah, yang tak lain adalah Jaehyun.

"Di bioskop?" tanya Jeno penasaran karena dia memang belum pernah diajak nonton film di bioskop sebelumnya. Biasanya, mamanya suka membelikan beberapa kaset DVD untuk ditonton di rumah bersama saat akhir pekan.

"Iya, di bioskop. Nonton temannya Nemo, Dory. Jeno tau kan?" ujar Jaehyun sambil melirik ke arah Doyoung yang sejak tadi diam berjalan disamping keduanya.

"Mau mau! Jeno mau lihat Dory!" ujar Jeno antusias buat Jaehyun tersenyum senang, begitupula dengan Doyoung.

"Kalau gitu, Jeno tunggu ayah disini dengan mama ya. Ayah belikan tiketnya dulu. Dan apa Jeno mau popcorn dan col-"

"Jae?"

"Oke tidak ada cola. Popcorn dan air mineral, oke?" sambung Jaehyun sambil mengusak sayang rambut putranya tersebut.

Setelah cukup lama mengantri tiket dan membeli popcorn sebagai camilan mereka di dalam, akhirnya Jeno beserta kedua orang tuanya pun memasuki teater. Disana terlihat banyak sekali pasangan suami-istri beserta para anak-anak mereka memenuhi kursi teater untuk menonton film animasi anak-anak ini. Wajar saja terlebih ini hari Minggu, hari liburnya anak-anak seusia Jeno. Dan di akhir pekan ini pasti dijadikan sebagai hari liburan keluarga.

Hampir 2 jam film itu terputar dan akhirnya film pun telah sampai di akhir. Beberapa penonton mulai mengantri untuk keluar dari dalam teater, begitu pula dengan Jeno serta kedua orang tuanya. Sepanjang jalan keluar, Jeno yang kini berada dalam gendongan sang ayah terus berceloteh ini itu. Membicarakan berbagai hal yang terkait dengan film yang tadi mereka tonton secara antusias buat beberapa perhatian penonton lain beralih padanya. Merasa jadi tontonan, Doyoung pun sesekali menggumamkan kata maaf bagi mereka.

"Apa Jeno lapar?" tanya sang ayah yang masih betah menggendong Jeno. Jeno sendiri sejak tadi sama sekali tak keberatan di gendong seperti itu. Karena jarang-jarang juga ia mendapat kesempatan seperti ini.

"Hmm Jeno lapar. Mau makan burger boleh?" tanya Jeno dengan polosnya yang langsung mendapat selaan dari sang mama.

"Ini sudah siang, sayang. Sudah waktunya untuk makan nasi. Kalau burger saja, kamu mana bisa kenyang nanti-"

"Mama~ Jeno mau burger. Mama kan sudah janji, jika dengan ayah, Jeno boleh makan apa saja!" ujar Jeno buat Doyoung hanya bisa menghela nafasnya. Kalah telak dia dengan putranya itu.

"Tapi kan-"

"Kita harus makan nasi dulu, sayang. Tapi setelah itu ayah janji akan membelikan Jeno burger. Bagaimana?" akhirnya Jaehyun pun ikut membujuk putranya itu. Ia mengerti bagaimana perasaan Doyoung saat ini.

"Hmm oke. Tapi ayah janji ya mau belikan burger yang banyak?" balas Jeno sambil mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya, mengajak sang ayah untuk berjanji, pinky promise.

"Ya, ayah janji. Jadi, kita mau makan apa?"

Tujuan mereka pun akhirnya ke salah satu restoran fast food juga. Awalnya Doyoung sempat menolak untuk ke sini tapi berkat bujukan Jeno, akhirnya sang mama pun mengalah saja. Jeno melahap dengan baik makanannya membuat Doyoung tersenyum dengan senang. Jeno yang biasanya susah makan, yang harus dibujuk sekuat tenaga dan hanya mau makan makanan kesukaannya saja, kini tampak sangat menikmati makanannya sendiri.

Tak berbeda jauh dengan Jaehyun yang terlihat sangat senang melihat putranya itu yang makan dengan lahapnya. Sesekali ia hanya bisa mengusak kembali rambut hitam putranya dengan sayang karena gemasnya dengan tingkah pola Jeno.

Jeno kini sudah tertidur lelap di pangkuan sang mama. Tampaknya ini efek dirinya yang sudah kelelahan setelah puas jalan-jalan seharian di mall. Suasana dalam mobil yang dikendarai Jaehyun jadi sepi. Biasanya jika sudah ada Jeno, anak itu pasti yang akan meramaikan suasana dalam mobil yang hanya dihuni oleh 3 kepala tersebut. Jaehyun hanya diam sambil menatap fokus ke jalanan. Sementara Doyoung, menatap diam ke arah jendela dan gedung-gedung yang dilewati meski sesekali mengusap lembut punggung putranya dan mengecupi pipi gembulnya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Maaf baru menanyakannya sekarang." tanya Jaehyun, mencoba memecahkan keheningan diantara keduanya.

"Ya, seperti yang terlihat. Aku baik, kami baik." balas Doyoung sekenanya sambil mengusap-usap lembut punggung putranya yang tertidur dalam pangkuan. Dan setelahnya, mereka kembali hening.

"Terima kasih." ujar Doyoung pelan, terdengar seperti gumaman.

"Terima kasih sudah menepati janjimu pada Jeno. Terima kasih sudah mau mengajaknya jalan-jalan bersama. Kau tau betapa senangnya ia saat ku beritahu jika ayahnya mau mengajaknya jalan-jalan?" sambung Doyoung diselingi dengan seulas senyum lembut sambil menatap sayang ke arah Jeno yang terlelap.

"Bukan masalah. Itu sudah tugasku kan sebagai ayahnya untuk membahagiakannya?" balas Jaehyun sambil tersenyum getir sementara sebelah tangannya mencengkram stirnya cukup kuat.

"Ya, kau ayahnya dan aku tak mungkin bisa menyangkalnya." balas Doyoung sambil menciumi dengan lembut pipi Jeno, takut akan membangunkan putranya itu.

Sekilas, hubungan keduanya itu memang tampak baik-baik saja. Mungkin ya itu hanya yang bisa terlihat jika mereka sedang berada diantara Jeno. Tapi jauh dibalik itu, ada berbagai perasaan campur aduk yang selalu menghantui keduanya. Ya, mereka berdua memang orang tua biologis dari si kecil Jeno yang sedang lelap dalam mimpinya kini. Namun, selain itu, tak ada status hubungan yang mengikat keduanya.

Rumit memang jika harus diceritakan dari awal. Tapi begitulah kenyataan yang sebenarnya. Selama ini, Doyoung membesarkan Jeno dengan kasih sayang yang tak terhingga. Ia menjalankan dua peran besar sebagai orang tua tunggal dari si kecil. Ia hanya tak ingin si kecil kurang mendapatkan perhatian dan cinta makanya ia selalu menomorsatukan putranya itu.

Jeno tumbuh besar dan baik selama lebih dari 3 tahun dalam didikan seorang Kim Doyoung. Meski Jeno selalu dikelilingi dengan orang-orang baik yang selalu menyayangi dan memanjakannya, tapi terkadang Jeno suka sekali ingin mencaritahu soal keberadaan ayah kandungnya. Iya, bocah polos itu awalnya tak mengerti apa itu soal ayah karena menurutnya, mamanya sudah sangat membesarkannya dengan baik bahkan segala peran ayah juga dijalankan dengan baiknya.

Tapi Doyoung tetaplah seorang Kim Doyoung yang naif. Ia dengan jujur dan pelan akhirnya menceritakan segala hal pada putranya yang saat itu baru berusia tiga setengah tahun tentang siapa sosok ayahnya. Iya, Doyoung tak pernah mau menutupi identitas asli ayah kandung putranya tersebut. Dan begitulah sebabnya bagaimana Jeno bisa kembali berhubungan dengan sang ayah.

Mobil hitam itu akhirnya berhenti di depan sebuah rumah berpagar cokelat, itu adalah rumah yang ditinggali oleh Doyoung dan Jeno selama hampir 5 tahun ini. Rumah sederhana yang berada dipinggiran kota yang tampak bersih dan rapi. Doyoung dengan pelan mencoba membuka seatbeltnya tanpa mau mengganggu tidur lelap sang putra.

"Mau aku bantu?" tanya Jaehyun, menawarkan bantuan. Ia tau Doyoung agak kesulitan saat menggendong tubuh putranya tersebut.

"Tidak apa, aku bisa menanganinya." tolak Doyoung dengan lembut dan pelan ia pun keluar dari dalam mobil sambil menggendong tubuh Jeno.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini." ujar Doyoung sedikit berbasa-basi pada Jaehyun yang ikut turun mengantar.

"Sama-sama. Aku senang jika Jeno senang. Dan terima kasih sudah mengijinkan aku untuk menemuinya." balas Jaehyun sedikit merasa tak enak.

"Kau bicara apa? Kau ayahnya dan kau tentu bisa menemuinya." balas Doyoung sambil menyunggingkan seulas senyum tulusnya.

"Terima kasih." gumam Jaehyun lagi.

Drrrtttt Drrtttt

Jaehyun merasakan getaran pada kantung celananya. Ia tau, pasti itu adalah sebuah telepon penting. Doyoung yang menyadarinya pun hanya memberikan seulas senyumnya lagi.

"Pulanglah. Mereka pasti khawatir karena kau belum kembali." ujar Doyoung buat Jaehyun sedikit merasa tak enak.

"Maaf-"

"Tak perlu minta maaf. Aku tau dimana batasku. Terima kasih untuk hari inj, Jaehyun. Jeno sangat senang menghabiskan waktu bersama ayahnya hari ini." ujar Doyoung lagi sambil mengusap lembut punggung Jeno dal gendongannya.

"Bulan depan, jika kau ingin kembali mengajak Jeno. Ajak serta juga Renjun dan Jisung. Aku yakin, Jeno pasti akan senang bertemu dengan adik-adiknya yang lain." sambung Doyoung buat Jaehyun mengeratkan tangannya pada ponselnya yang menampilkan satu buah pesan yang belum terbaca.

"Ya, akan aku coba ajak mereka bersama." balas Jaehyun sekenanya.

"Kami akan menunggu kabar baiknya. Oh ya salam untukku dan Jeno untuk mereka. Selamat malam, Jaehyun. Terima kasih untuk hari ini." ujar Doyoung sambil berbalik memasuki rumahnya bersama dengan Jeno dalam gendongan, meninggalkan Jaehyun yang masih berdiri mematung di depan pagar.

Ya itulah akhirnya. Tak selamanya keluarga itu selalu bersama bukan? Bagi Jeno, yang ada hanyalah ayah dan mama. Bukan ayah-ibu ataupun papa-mama. Ia memang masih kecil, tapi ia cukup mengerti dengan keadaan rumit yang ada. Tapi bagaimanapun ia tetap mencintai keduanya, mama yang selalu ada untuknya setiap saat. Serta ayah yang akan selalu mengajaknya bermain dan bersenang-senang dalam satu waktu dalam sebulan. Dan ya Jeno cukup puas dengan semua itu.

END

A/n: jadi apa kalian paham dengan alur cerita ini? :")


End file.
